Harry potter en Luthien Sneep
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Er komt een nieuw meisje.bij harry in de klas.het meisje is de dochter van ze grootste vijand maar hij word verliefd op haar ze blijkt ook niet te zijn wat ze lijkt dat ze is op de goede manier.is ni zo goed te samen vatten dus lees maar.met profetie erin
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter en Luthien Sneep.

Proloog:

15 jaar gelden werden er 3 vrouwlijke elven maagden geboren.

1 met raafen zwart haar en groenen ogen van 2 volken. Die samen de liefde vonden. Die zij zal vertegewoordigen. (mensen en elven volk) zij zou de draken prinses zijn van Izmer. De draken stad van magie. De prinses van de wezens die magie deden ontstaan.

De 2e met goud blond haar en smaragd rode ogen.zij vertegenwoordigt 1 volk(elven) Zij zou de eenhoorn prinses zijn. De wezens die magie behouden. Van het land Asatet. Het volk van de eenhoorns

Tot slot de 3e met het blonde haar en hazelbruine ogen.

Zij vetegenwoordigt ook 1 volk(weer elven). Zij zou de feniks prinses zijn.

Zij zal regeren over Medensia. Het volk van de feniksen. Zij behouden de veiligheid van magie en verborgenheid.

Bij hun geboorte werd hun een taak opgedragen

De taak van de 1e was. Zorgen dat de magie blijft komen en geboren worden.

De taak van de 2e was. Zorgen dat de magie blijft bestaan.

De taak van de 3e was . Ervoor te zorgen dat magie verborg blijft. Voor hen die niet weten dat het bestaat.

Profetie:

Zij zullen samen het grote kwaad verslaan. Het grootste kwaad alertijden. Zij moeten samen gekroond worden tot koninginnen van de 3 landen. Zo lang die landen onbestuurt blijven blijft het kwaad bestaan. De vrede zal terug keren zo dra de verenigde landen alle 3 bestuurt zijn.

Spoedig een oorlog uitbreken. Dan is hun tijd gekomen om te strijden tegen het kwaad. Zullen zij falen, zal het kwaad altijd blijven voortbestaan bestaan

Hoofdstuk 1: Een nieuw meisje.

Harry, Hermelien en Ron zaten in de grote zaal. Er kwam een groepje leraren en 1 meisje de grote zaal binnen. Hermelien zag dit. "Hey een nieuw meisje. Maar das toch veel te oud voor een eerste jaars?" zei Hermelien. Harry en Ron keken om naar het meisje. Ze bekeken het meisje goed. Ze had lang zwart haar tot haar middel. Prachtig groene ogen en ze was mooi slank. "Misschien komt ze wel bij ons." Zei Harry. "Als ze maar geen zwaderaar is. Die zijn er al meer dan genoeg." Zei Ron. "Ik hoop bij ons. Ze is veel te knap voor Zwadderich." Zei Daan Thomas die het hellen gesprek had zitten volgen. "Waarom lopen en Anderling en Sneep bij haar?" vroeg Hermelien verbaast. "Misschien zit ze in Zwadderich."zei Ron. "Maar waarom loopt Anderling dan bij haar? En waarom loopt Perkamentus er bij?" zei Hermelien. "Misschien is ze bij allebei ingedeeld en vechten ze het nu uit." Zei Daan. "Dat betwijfel ik."zei Hermelien. Het meisje deed iets waarvan ze alle 4 schrokken. Het meisje gaf Sneep een kus op ze wang en toen liep ze naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Ze ging zitten naast Hermelien omdat dat het dichtste bij was en het enige vrije plekje. "Hallo." Zei het meisje aardig. "Vind je het erg dat ik hier kom zitten?"vroeg ze aan Hermelien. "Nee hoor." Zei Hermelien vriendelijk terug. "Mooi." Zei het meisje en ze begon optescheppen. Ron, Harry, Hermelien en Daan staarde haar raar aan. "Hallo."zei Ginny die aan kwam lopen. Ze ging zitten en zag niet meteen het meisje. "Ben jij nieuw?"vroeg Ginny die het meisje nu zag. "Ja, ik ben 5e jaars." Zei het meisje. "Ik ben Ginny Wemel." Zei Ginny. "Ik ben Hermelien."zei Hermelien die nu weer wat wist te zeggen. "En dit zijn Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Daan Thomas."zei Hermelien terwijl ze de gene van wie ze dan naam noemde aanwees. "Ik ben Luthien, Luthien Sneep."zei het meisje. "Wat?"zeiden ze allemaal tegelijk zo hard dat er meerdere mensen naar ze keken. "Ben je familie van professor Sneep?"vroeg Ginny. "Ja, hij is me vader." Zei Luthien vriendelijk. Hermelien besloot niet te vertelen hoe ze over hem dachten. Maar eerst te kijken naar hoe Luthien was. "Waarom ben je nu pas op Zweinstein?"vroeg Hermelien. "Omdat ik 5 jaar in coma heb gelegen."zei Luthien. "Hoe ben je dan in coma geraakt? "Ik ben heel erg ziek geweest. Maar ik ben nu genezen."zei Luthien met een toon erin waaraan je kon horen dat ze er niet graag over sprak. Professor Anderling kwam eraan en gaf iedereen een rooster. Toen ze bij Luthien was glimlachte ze vriendelijk. "Zo je hebt al vrienden gemaakt. Zie ik Luthien." Zei professor Anderling vriendelijk. "Ja professor."zei Luthien. "Je vader zal blij zijn dat te horen. Hij maakt zich nogal zorgen om je." Vervolge professor Anderling. "Dat is niet nodig. Ik red met prima hoor."zei Luthien lachtent. "Volgens mij is hij over bezorgd." "Hij houd gewoon veel van je Luthien en hij is nogal beschermend. Als het om jou gaat. Maar ik zal hem zeggen dat alles goed met je gaat en dat je je prima red." zei Anderling. "Dank u professor." Zei Luthien beleeft. Luthien keek op haar rooster en zag tot haar blijdschap dat ze als eerste les haar vader had. 2 uur lang.


	2. 2: de overdranks les en een duel

Bedankt voor de reacties!

Hoofdstuk 2: De toverdrankles en het duel.

Naarmate de les van haar vader steeds dichterbij kwam kreeg ze er steeds meer zin in. Ze merkte ook dat de rest er niet zo zin in had. Maar dat had haar vader ook verteld. Dat Harry, Ron en Hermelien hem niet mochten. Dat accepteerde Luthien zo lang ze maar aardig tegen haar bleven. Luthien was wel een beetje bang dat ze haar niet mochten van wegen haar vader.

"Zullen we maar naar de kerkers gaan?"vroeg Hermelien. Iedereen knikte en stond op. Luthien liep naast Hermelien naar de kerkers. "Vinden jullie het niet erg dat ik de helle tijd nu al bij jullie ben?"vroeg Luthien. "Nee hoor." Zei Hermelien die glimlachte vriendelijk.

Harry liep achter Luthien. Hij kon niks anders doen dan naar haar kijken. Ze was mooi. Ze leek ook zo aardig zo anders als Sneep. De leraar die hij het meest haten. Hoe konden ze nou zo van elkaar verschillen. Sneep was koud, kil en gemeen. Maar Luthien was vrolijk, aardig en warm. Dat had Harry nu al door. Ze kon vast totaal niet met haar vader opschieten was de conclusie van Harry. Dat zou wel moeten ze verschillen zo veel van elkaar. Luthien keek hem aan. Ze glimlachten naar hem. Zijn hart maakte een sprongetje. Hij draaide snel zijn blik weg. Hij wist wat het sprongetje betekende. Hij had geen idee hoe dit gebeurd kon zijn. Zij was de dochter van zijn grootste rivaal. Maar hij kon aan niets anders dan aan haar denken. Ron maakte een grapje Luthien lachten. Die lach van haar had iets speciaals het was net of er puur gelukdoor stroomde. Het klonk zo mooi. Hij hoopte nog vaker haar lach te horen. Toen Luthien hem weer de rug toe keerden. Bleef hij weer naar haar kijken. Haar haar dat los hing en tot haar middel reikte. Glimmend in de duisternis alsof het vol sterren zat. Het was prachtig.

Luthien keek Harry aan. Toen ze zag dat hij ook naar haar keek. Glimlachten ze naar hem. Ze zag hem zijn blik snel wegdraaien. Daardoor wist ze dat hij naar haar had zitten kijken. Dat vond ze niet erg. Het gaf haar juist een goed gevoel.

Ze kwamen aan bij de kerkers. Ze gingen met ze 4e naast elkaar staan. Wachten tot de deur open ging.

"Hey Luthien." Zei een stem. Tot Harry's ergernis was het Draco Malfidus. O nee hij gaat haar nu zo inpalmen dat ze bij hem gaat horen. Dacht hij. "Je moet niet omgaan met de verkeerde soort."ze Malfidus lijzig. "Ik ga om met wie ik wil."gromde Luthien woedend terug. Harry deed moeite om ze lach te smoren. Ze moest hem niet. Daar was Harry blij om. Malfidus keek kwaad hij deed ze mond open om wat te zeggen. Maar bedacht zich op het laatste moment. Hij draaide zich om en liep weg.

De deur van de kerker zwaait open en haar vader komt naar buiten. Hij kijkt chagrijnig. Terwijl de leerlingen naar binnen lopen. Als hij Luthien ziet kijkt hij iets vrolijker. Deze les zou voor hem verdraagzamer worden nu zij erbij was. Ze was eindelijk bij zijn lessen. "Goedmorgen Luthien."zei hij vriendelijk toen ze langs hem liep. Harry en Ron trokken een gezicht vol ongeloof toen ze sneep vriendelijk zagen doen. 'Goedemorgen papa."zei Luthien vriendelijk terug. Ze was blij bij zijn lessen te kunnen zijn. Vanaf dat ze klein was stond ze al te springen les van hem te krijgen. Toen het eindelijk op haar 11e mocht werd ze ziek. Toen moest ze nog langer wachten. Het was voor Sneep in die tijd een marteling geweest. Het was niet zeker of ze zou overleven. Toen ze in coma raakte had hij na een jaar lang dat ze in coma lag. De hoop maar opgeven. Toen hij in de zomer bij haar was en haar hand vast had. Kneep ze erin. Hij kon het eerst niet geloven hij dacht eerst dat hij droomde. Maar toen ze haar ogen open deed wist hij dat dat niet het geval was. 2 dagen later mocht ze naar huis en een week later bleek dat ze sterk genoeg was voor school. Ze was heel blij geweest dat ze naar school mocht. Sneep deed achter de laatste leerling de deur dicht en liep naar zijn bureau. Hij wachten tot iedereen zat.

Luthien ging naast Hermelien zitten en Harry en Ron gingen daarnaast naast elkaar zitten.

Ze keek haar vader aan. Die keek ook naar haar.

"Stilte."zei Sneep ijzig. "Vandaag wil ik beginnen met de 1e les op slijmbal niveau. We beginnen met de wisseldrank." Terwijl Sneep uitleg gaf over de wisseldrank. Staarde Harry naar Luthien. Hij volgde elke beweging die zij maakten. Hij hoorde niet eens wat Sneep zei. Zo geconcentreerd keek hij naar haar.

Luthien begon aan haar drankje toen haar vader iedereen daar toe opdracht gaf. Ze deed alles wat ze moest doen en het ging goed. Na een uur voelde ze zich moe worden. Ze wist dat dat kwam doordat ze zo ziek was geweest. Ze probeerde nog veder te gaan. Maar na een kwartier was ze uitgeput. Toch probeerde ze door te gaan. Van vermoeidheid viel de fles die ze in haar handen had aan diggelen. Ze legde uitgeput haar handde overelkaar geslagen op tafel en legde daarin haar hoofd. Sneep had de fles horen vallen en zag dat dat door Luthien kwam. Hij liep naar haar toe. Hij snapte niet wat er aan de hand was. Toen hij bij haar was legde hij een hand op haar schouder en knielde naast haar en zei zachtjes: "Wat is er meisje?" hij klonk bezorgt. "Ze draaide haar gezicht naar hem toe. Ze zag er dood moe uit en was lijkbleek. "Ik ben heel heel erg moe papa."zei Luthien uitgeput.

Harry keek bezorgt naar Luthien. Hij kon niet horen wat zij en Sneep zeiden. Toen ze haar gezicht omdraaide zag hij haar er vermoeid uitzien. Hij keek bezorgd naar haar. Ook Hermelien keek naast haar naar wat er met Luthien was.

"Wil je anders even op mijn kamer gaan liggen? Die is vlakbij."vroeg Sneep bezorgd en vriendelijk. Luthien knikten te moe om wat te zeggen. Sneep stond op en trok haar zachtjes aan haar arm overeind. Hij ondersteunde haar en liep samen met Luthien de klas uit. "Lukt het lopen of zal ik je dragen?' Vroeg hij toen Luthien stond te wankelen. Luthien verloor haar evenwicht en viel tegen sneep aan. Die tilde haar daarna op. Luthien pakten Sneep stevig vast. "Ik laat je heus niet vallen hoor."zei Sneep. "Weet ik. Maar ik ben bang dat ik anders nog duizeliger word."zei Luthien. Sneep deed de deur open met 1hand en hield Luthien stevig vast. Hij liep naar het bed en legde Luthien erop. Hij deed haar schonen uit en legde die naast het bed. Daarna sloeg hij de dekens over haar heen. Hij ging een stukje op bed zitten en legde zijn hand op haar hoofd om te kijken of ze koorts had. Hij trok ze hand weer terug en zuchten opgelucht. "Je hebt tenminste geen koorts." Zei hij. "Gelukkig niet."zei Luthien moeizaam. "Ga maar slapen liefje." zei Sneep. "Kom je na de les weer naar me toe?" vroeg Luthien. "Ja, tuurlijk kom ik naar je toe. Als je dat wilt." Antwoorden hij. Luthien glimlachten wrang en sloot toen haar ogen. "Sneep stond zachtjes op en gaf haar nog een kus. Toen liep hij naar de deur. Daar draaide hij zich nog 1 keer om. Om te kijken hoe Luthien sliep. Hij glimlachte. Hij vond het fijn te zien dat ze zo vredig sliep. Hij was blij dat hij haar terug had. Hij liep terug naar de les. Daarna ging hij naar Perkamentus. Om voor de rest van de dag vrij te vragen.

Bij het kantoor aangekomen klopte hij. Tot er "Binnen."werd geroepen. "Aha, Severus wat kan ik voor je doen?"vroeg Perkamentus vriendelijk. "Luthien is nogal moe van de toverdrankles en licht op dit moment te slapen. Ik wou vragen of zij de rest van de dag vrij mag en ik ook. Zodat ik haat doet in de gaten kan houden dat ze niet opnieuw ziek word."zei Sneep. "Dat is goed Severus. Als haar peetvader vind ik net zo als jij niets belangrijker dan haar gezondheid."zei Perkamentus. "Dank u wel." Zei Sneep "Ik ga maar weer naar Luthien toe. Voordat ze wakker word." "Dat is goed Severus. Vind je het goed als ik vandaag ook even langskom om te kijken hoe het gaat?" "Ja natuurlijk Albus." Zei Sneep. Hij stond op. 'Goede dag nog Albus." "Jij ook Severus. Doe Luthien de groeten van me."zei Perkamentus. "Dat zal ik doen Albus." Sneep liep naar de deur

Toen Luthien wakker werd zag ze iemand aan haar bed zitten. Met een boek op zijn schoot. Toen hij zag dat ze wakker was legde hij het boek weg. "Gaat het weer een beetje meisje?" Luthien knikten. Sneep ging naast haar op bed zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Luthien ging tegen Sneep aanzitten en was blij dat hij er was.

Sneep was samen met Luthien in slaap gevallen. Toen hij wakker werd was het ochtend. Hij ging zo stil als hij kon ze bed uit. Hij wilde Luthien niet wakker maken. Hij pakte een gewaad en kleding. Toen liep hij naar de badkamer. Waste zich kleedde zich om en liep naar het bed toe. Om Luthien wakker te maken voor de lessen. "Luthien. Luthien, ben je wakker?" zei hij. Luthien deed haar ogen open. "Je moet je omkleden voor je les schat." Zei Sneep vriendelijk. Luthien knikten ze stond op en pakte een gewaad die ze voor de zekerheid op Sneep's kamer had gelegd. Ze ging naar de badkamer kleden zich om.

Luthien zat in een les verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Ze verveelde zich. Dit had haar vader haar al geleerd. Opeens werd er een briefje op haat tafel gesmeten het kwam van Malfidus. Er stond op.

Kom vannacht om middenacht naar de west gang.

Dan zullen we in een duel zien wie er het beste is.

Wees geen watje en sla het niet af.

Neem je enge vriendjes Griffel, Wemel en Potter

Maar mee. Als je dan wel durft.

Liefs Draco.

Ps: je ogen zijn prachtig.

Luthien keek walgend naar het briefje. Ze gaf het door aan Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Die het doorlassen en erop zette ik doe mee. Luthien zetten neer we zullen erzijn. Ze gooide het briefje terug naar Draco die triomfantelijk keek.

Om kwart voor 12 gingen ze met ze 4e onder de onzichtbaarheids mantel naar de west gang.

Daar kwam ze Draco en ze handlangers tegen met opgeheven toverstokken. "Dus je bent gekomen?"zei Draco. "Jullie durven het tegen ons op te nemen?" "Ja inderdaad."zei Luthien uitdagend. "Nou kom maar op dan."zei Draco en hij hief ze staf. Luthien deed het zelfde zo stonden ze tegen overelkaar en de rest volgde hun voorbeeld.

Please reageer! Des te meer reacties des te sneller ik vervolg.


	3. hoofdstuk 3:betrapt!

Hoofdstuk 3: Betrapt!

Zo stonden ze een paar mintuutjes. Toen riepen ze hun eerste spreuken. Door al die spreuken door elkaar kon je niet verstaan wat ze zeiden. Elke spreuk miste hun doel. 1 kwam tegen een harnas dat met een hoop kabaal uit elkaar viel. Er werd een deur tot hun schrik opengedaan. O nee nu zijn we erbij. Dacht Luthien. Toen ze zag wie het was. Schrok ze nog erger. Het was haar vader. "Wat heeft dit te betekenen?" Vroeg hij woedend. Niemand zei iets. Luthien was te bang 1 woord uit te brengen. Ze keek naar de grond. Te bang hem aan te kijken. "Nou komt er nog wat van?" vroeg Sneep ongeduldig. "Griffel vertel!"snauwde hij. Woedender dan Luthien hem ooit had gezien. Ze schrok er zelfs van. Hermelien zweeg.

"Malfidus had ons vanmiddag uitgedaagd voor een duel en wij hebben de uitdaging aangenomen."zei Ron. Omdat Hermelien niks zei. "Wemel ik vroeg je niks. Is dit waar Draco?"vroeg Sneep. Tot iedereen zijn verbazing knikten Draco. "Mee komen alle 5."blafte Sneep. Luthien liep zachtjes achteraan. Ze was bang voor hoe haar vader nu deed. Ze durfde niet naar hem te kijken. Sneep zag dat er iets met haar was en ging naast haar lopen.

Sneep keek naar haar en probeerde haar blik te vangen. Luthien voelden dat sneep naar haar keek. Ze keek toen naar haar vader. Ze zag hem niet woedend kijken. Niet eens boos. Maar hij keek bezorgt.

Sneep deed de deur van zijn kantoor open en liet iedereen binnen. Hij sloot de deur achter ze. "Ga zitten."zei Sneep ijzig. Iedereen deed wat hij zei. "Het is verboden een illegaal duel te voeren. Ik ben verplicht dit aan professor Anderling te laten weten en jullie te straffen. Jullie zullen allemaal ook jij Draco. Bij mij de helle week elke avond strafwerk maken."zei Sneep. "En per persoon 10 punten aftrek."vervolgde hij. "Jullie kunnen gaan." Iedereen stond op ook Luthien. "Iedereen behalve jij Luthien." Zei Sneep. Luthien ging weer zitten. "Gaat het wel met je?" vroeg Sneep toen iedereen weg was. Luthien keek hem verast aan ze had een preek verwacht. "Ja, het gaat wel papa."zei Luthien. Sneep ging op de stoel naast haar zitten. "Als het niet gaat ze g je het hè?" vroeg Sneep bezorgd. "Ja tuurlijk." Zei Luthien. Sneep tilde Luthien op en zette haar op zijn schoot. Luthien legden haar hoofd op sneep's schouder. Sneep hield haar stevig vast.

Zo vielen ze in slaap.

Sneep werd s'morgens wakker omdat er op de deur geklopt werd. Hij schudde Luthien zachtjes wakker. "Liefje wakker worden."zei Sneep. Luthien deed haar ogen open. "Schat ga even van me schoot. Je word zwaar en ik moet de deur open doen."zei Sneep vriendelijk. Luthien knikten en stond op. Sneep stond op en deed de deur open. Professor Perkamentus stapte naar binnen. "Goedemorgen Severus."zei hij vrolijk. "Goedemorgen Luthien."zei Perkamentus nog vrolijker. "Grootvader!"zei Luthien blij en ze omhelsden Perkamentus. Perkamentus glimlachten. Hij was haar grootvader niet. Maar hij vond het wel fijn om zo door Luthien genoemd te worden. Luthien zag hem als haar grootvader en Perkamentus zag haar als zijn kleindochter. Luthien had Perkamentus niet meer gezien sinds ze 11 was. Natuurlijk wel bij het feestmaal maar dat telde niet echt. "Ik heb u gemist." Zei Luthien ."Ik jou ook." Zei Perkamentus. Hij drukte Luthien stevig tegen hem aan. Hij was blij dat hij haar weer kon zien.

Luthien zat in de grote zaal. Ron, Hermelien en Harry kwamen om haar heen zitten. Harry ging naast haar zitten. "Bevalt het je hier?" vroeg Ron. "Ja, het is een leuke school en de leerlingen en leraren zijn ook aardig."zei Luthien. Harry keek haar verliefd aan. "Werd je vader nog boos vannacht?"vroeg Hermelien bezorgd. "Nee hoor." Zei Luthien. "Wat was er dan?" vroeg Hermelien. "Hij vroeg of het wel goed met me ging."zei Luthien. Harry kon ze blik niet meer losscheuren van Luthien. Luthien keek Harry aan die rood werd bij haar aanblik. Toen ze dat zag werd ze ook rood. "Ron en ik moeten nog naar de bieb. Doei"zei Hermelien. "Doei, Hermelien en Ron."zeiden Harry en Luthien.

Het bleef een tijdje stil. Luthien dacht diep na over Harry. Harry dacht diep na over Luthien. Hij kwam tot de conclusie dat hij Luthien leuk vond en als hij wou dat er meer kwam dan alleen vriendschap. Dat hij haar dan mee uit zou moeten vragen. "Luthien, heb je toevallig dit weekend wat te doen als we naar Zweinsveld gaan?"vroeg Harry. "Nee." Luthien keek Harry verbaast aan. "Zou je misschien met mij wat willen gaan doen in Zweinsveld?"vroeg Harry. Luthien keek hem eerst raar aan. Vroeg hij haar voor een date? Ze moest toegeven dat ze totaal geen bezwaar tegen hem had. "Ja, is goed lijkt me leuk."zei Luthien blij. "Zie ik je dan 10:00 uur in de leerlingen kamer?" vroeg Harry. "Is goed."zei Luthien blij. "Ik moet gaan. Ik heb beloofd om voor de les nog even naar Anderling te gaan."zei Luthien. "O ja, natuurlijk. Tot straks."zei Harry. "Tot straks."zei Luthien ze stond op en liep weg. Harry keek haar na tot ze uit het gezicht verdween. Hij juichte in zichzelf. Hij had een date met Luthien. Het meisje van ze dromen.

Luthien zat in de saaiste les die ze ooit had meegemaakt. Ze wist nu al dat ze volgend jaar waarzegrij lied vallen. Luthien keek naar Harry en Ron. Die blijkbaar de les net zo saai vonden als haar. Luthien grinnikten toen Ron bijna in slaap viel. Harry keek even naar Luthien en grijnsde breed naar haar.

Nu hadden ze astronomie. Ze werden in paren verdeeld. Luthien en Harry werden 1 paar. Luthien was bezig de telescoop klaar zetten maar het viel steeds uitelkaar. Luthien snapten er niets van. Harry lachte hier om. Hij pakte haar hand vast toen ze weer iets op de verkeerde plek wou zetten. Zijn hart maakte een sprongetje bij de aanraking. Ze keken elkaar even aan. Harry boog wat naar voren en Luthien ook. Hun lippen raakte elkaar bijna. "Mag ik de sterren stof even lenen?"vroeg Ron. Harry vloekten inwendig. Hij wist dat Ron hun niet had willen storen maar had dat toch gedaan. Het moment was verpest. Dus Harry kon net zo goed antwoorden. "Ja tuurlijk."zei Harry en hij gaf Ron het potje stof. Harry hoopte een 2e kans te krijgen in Zweinsveld. Hij kon niet wachten op de volgende dag.

Please reageer!


	4. 4: Zweinsveld of toch niet

Hoofdstuk 4: Zweinsveld of toch niet.

Luthien was vroeg op. Ze kleden zich om en ging naar buiten. Ze liep over het terrein ze kon niet wachten tot 10:00 uur.

Harry liep door de gangen om naar buiten te gaan. Hij kon niet wachten tot 10:00 uur. Hij liep ingedachte verzonken. Zo diep dat hij tegen Draco Malfidus opliep. "Wat moet dat Potter?"snauwde hij. "Is je bril niet meer goed genoeg?"vroeg hij gemeen. "Ach, houd toch je kop!"blafte Harry. "Zijn we snel op onze teentjes getrapt Potter? Of heeft Potter een afspraakje?"vroeg Draco gemeen. Hoe weet hij dat nauw? Dacht Harry. "Dan zorgen we ervoor dat hij optijd komt."zei Draco gemeen en hij duwde Harry een soort kelder in. "Wat!" zei Harry geshroken toen hij in de kelder stond. Draco sloot de deur af. "Laat me eruit!"zei Harry nijdig. Draco hoorde het niet door de dikte van de muren. Hij liep naar buiten. Harry vloekte hardop. Hij zou te laat komen.

Luthien stond om 10:45 uur nog op Harry te wachten. Hij was niet komen opdagen ze was woedend. Nijdig liep ze naar de deur. "He, Luthien is er wat?"vroeg Draco die op haar af kwam lopen. "Ik had een afspraak maar die gene heeft me laten zitten!"zie Luthien boos. "Zouden jullie iets gaan doen?"vroeg hij. "Ja, we zouden naar Zweinsveld gaan. Maar dat zit er niet meer in."zei ze nijdig. "Zullen wij anders gaan?"vroeg Draco onschuldig. Luthien dacht na dit was Harry's vijand zo kon ze hem goed terug pakken. Maar ze vond het ook lullig. Pech dacht ze dan had hij haar maar niet moeten laten zitten. "Ja, is goed."zei ze. Draco bood haar een arm aan en die nam ze aan. Ze liepen samen in Zweinsveld. "Zullen we wat gaan drinken? Ik trakteer."zei Draco. "Ja, dat is goed."zei Luthien. Draco stapte samen met Luthien madame kruimelaar binnen. "2 botterbiertjes graag."zei Draco en hij liep met Luthien naar een tafel. Luthien legden onbewust haar hand op tafel. Draco de zijne ernaast. Ze praten over van alles en lachten. Draco pakte haar hand vast en boog iets voor over. Luthien boog ook wat voor over en ze zoenden. Luthien trok geshroken haar gezicht weg. Haar hart lach bij een ander. Ook al had hij haar laten zitten. "Sorry."zei Draco die rood werd. "Het geeft niet." Zei Luthien.

Harry was eindelijk uit de kelder en had van Marcel gehoord dat Luthien al naar Zweinsveld was. Hij ging er heen. Hij liep naar madame Kruimelaar en zag daar binnen iets. Hij keek beter en zag Draco Malfidus met Luthien zoenen. Hij voelde eens steek van woede. Hij wou naar binnen stormen en Luthien uitschelde en hem vervloeken. Maar daarmee won hij zeker Luthien's hard niet. Hij besloot terug naar Zweinstein te gaan. Daar ging hij naar de leerlingen kamer en zakte op een zetel neer. Hij kon wel huilen van verdriet.

Luthien ging terug naar Zweinstein nadat ze Draco had duidelijk gemaakt niets met hem te willen. Ze ging naar de leerlingenkamer en zag daar Harry zitten en besloot te vragen waarom hij haar had laten zitten. "Harry?"zei Luthien. Harry keek op. "Waar was je vanmorgen?" vroeg ze beledigd. Hij keek haar boos aan. "Jouw lieve vriendje Draco Malfidus had me opgesloten."antwoorden hij boos. "Hij is me vriendje niet."antwoorden ze nijdig terug. "O, dus jij zoent met iedereen."zei hij boos. "Nee, hij zoende mij. Als je het echt wilt weten!" zei ze boos. "En als je er zo mee zat. Was dan een vent geweest en kwam naar binnen."zei ze. "Waarom zou ik? Wat doe je eigenlij hier? Moet je niet naar je vriendje? Zie hij. Harry wilde geen ruzie met haar maar hij kon zich niet inhouden. "Hij is in ieder geval beter gezelschap dan jij!"zei ze kwaad en ze liep weg. "Luthien wacht!"zei Harry die spijt had van zijn woorden. Luthien negeerden hem en liet hem alleen achter.

Graag reacties! Hoe meer hoe eerder ik post!


	5. 5: weer ruzie en weer ziek

Hoofdstuk 5: Weer ruzie en weer ziek.

Luthien liep naar het kantoor van haar vader. Ze liep zonder kloppen naar binnen en smeet nijdig haar tas op de grond. Ze liep naar het bureau waar haar vader bezig was met nakijk werk en ging tegen over haar vader op de stoel zitten. Die verbaast opkeek. "Wat is er met jou?"vroeg Sneep die doorhad dat er wat was. "Niets."zei Luthien nijdig. "Niets kan soms een helen boel zijn."zei Sneep. "Of er is echt niets!"beet Luthien hem toe. "Luthien ik ken je al vanaf je geboorte ik weet heus wel als er iets met je is. Je kunt me alles vertellen, dat weet je toch liefje?"vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten en haalden diep adem. "Beloof je niet boos te worden?" Vroeg Luthien. Sneep knikte. "Ik zou met Harry naar Zweinsveld gaan. Maar hij kwam niet opdagen. Toen ben ik met Draco Malfidus naar Zweinsveld gegaan. Toen hebben we gezoend. Harry had dat blijkbaar gezien. Ik ben terug gegaan naar Zweinstein waar ik hem boos aantrof. Hij was boos dat ik met Draco had lopen zoenen. Het bleek dat Draco Harry had opgesloten om te voorkomen dat hij naar mij toe kon. Ik heb Draco ook duidelijk gemaakt niets met hem te willen omdat ik verliefd ben op Harry."zei Luthien. Sneep keek haar met open mond aan.

Niet boos worden?! Niet boos worden!? Dacht hij. Dat gaat een beetje moeilijk. "hoe kun je verliefd worden op Potter?"vroeg hij boos. "Je had beloofd niet boos te worden."zie Luthien kwaad. "Had eerst maar gezegd dat je verliefd bent op Potter. Dan had ik wel 3x nagedacht voor ik dat zei."zei Sneep boos. "LEUGENAAR!"schreeuwde Luthien kwaad. "KAN IK JOUW NU OOK AL NIET MEER VERTROUWEN?! STOME ZAK." "ZWIJG! ZO WENS IK NIET TOEGESPROKEN TE WORDEN. NIET DOOR EEN LEERLING MAAR ZEKKER NIET DOOR MIJN DOCHTER! Zei Sneep woedend. Luthien wilde wat terug zeggen maar dat lukte niet omdat ze opeens bloed begon te braken. Sneep stond verschrikt op. Pakte de prullenbak en hield hem voor Luthien zodat ze daarin kon spugen. Het zweet brak Sneep uit. Dit kon toch niet waar zijn? Ze kon toch niet weer ziek zijn? Luthien trok een pijnlijk gezicht. Het braken deed pijn, veel pijn.

Toen het braken stopten na 5min begon ze te snikken. Sneep liep naar haar toe en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. Hij voelde tranen in zijn ogen op komen. Of de ziekte was terug of Luthien was flink ziek. Hij ging op de stoel achter zich zitten en trok Luthien op schoot. Luthien sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en begon te huilen. "ssst. Zie Sneep die haar probeerden te troosten. Maar hij zelf kon ook wel wat troost gebruiken. "Het komt wel goed. Het is vast niets ernstigs." "Maar als het nou terug is?"vroeg Luthien snikkend. "Dat is het vast niet." Zei Sneep die het zelf niet geloofden. "We moeten voor de zekerheid naar het holisto."zei Sneep. Luthien knikten, en Sneep zetten Luthien op de stoel naast hem. "Ik haal even je mantel en zeg tegen professor Perkamentus waar we heen gaan."zei Sneep. "Jij wacht hier, goed?"vroeg hij daarna, en Luthien knikten opnieuw.

Sneep deed de deur achter zich dicht en leunde er even tegen aan, hij streek de tranen uit zijn ogen. Dit mocht niet dacht hij niet zijn kleine meisje, niet nog een keer. Sneep zuchten een paar keer diep en liep toen naar Perkamentus kantoor.

"Albus ik moet onmiddellijk met Luthien naar het ziekenhuis, dus ben ik er waarschijnlijk de rest van de dag niet." Zei Sneep. "Er is toch niets ernstigs, hoop ik?"vroeg Perkamentus bezorgt. "Ik weet het niet Albus, ik en Luthien hadden ruzie toen begon ze opeens bloed te braken."zei Sneep. "Wil je Minerva vragen een mantel voor Luthien te hallen?"Perkamentus knikte liep naar de haard en kwam even later terug met een mantel en gaf die aan Sneep. "Dank je Albus."zei Sneep die hem aanpakten. "Geen dank Severus, van mij en Minerva sterkte in het holisto."zei Perkamentus. Sneep knikte en liep terug naar de kerkers.


End file.
